No Dragon for Tyrie
by Isolde Jansma
Summary: Stuff set post-AIVAS, and about a drudge. Not certain where it's going yet, but it could be worth developing. My first venture into Pern.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anne McCaffrey is a goddess and I merely toy with her creations. However, the plot and OC are mine. :p**

**A.N.: This is post-AIVAS and incorporates some of the less savoury aspects of Pernese culture. Oh yeah, be warned, I haven't read all the later novels so you'll have to forgive me if I get things startlingly wrong.**

**No Dragon for Tyrie…**

**By**

**Isolde Jansma**

Rider - M'rem; Blue Lunneth: Fire Lizard – Tuli (gold)

Drudge – Tyrie

It was another fine, hot summer day at Southern, and the sky was a peerless azure with nary a cloud to mar its immaculate surface. The air shifted, leaving a haze, and a soft, warm breeze played with the fronds of the trees, moving them slightly, but it was not enough to take the strength out of the sun, so a good part of the Weyr was at rest in what shade they could find. Not so a number of dragons, who had taken to basking on the beach, much to the dismay of riders, who had had to retreat to hastily constructed shelters in a pitiful attempt to escape the sweltering heat, rather than holing up in the Weyr as was right and proper.

M'rem squinted over to where he could see Lunneth blissfully rolling on the beach, his great blue body covered in fine particles, scrubbing his hide as he wriggled side to side, and through the link he could feel the intense bliss his life partner gained from both heat and sand. The rider reflected there was probably going to be some payback for the dragon's pleasure, in the shape of a lengthy, and dull, oiling session, no doubt to be undertaken later that day. Hopefully, he thought, _after_ the very worst of the day's heat had dissipated somewhat. Sighing, he shut his eyes and settled to snooze, accompanied by the warm amusement of his dragon's thoughts.

An insistent cheep at his shoulder made him turn his attention to the golden fire lizard who hovered there, gossamer wings a blur, as she communicated something of importance to him. Of enough significance that she demanded, in her own small way, that he get up immediately and follow her. Apparently, he was not going to get that nap after all, because she flew to look straight into his eyes, intent.

M'rem held out his arm, and the queen obligingly landed there, wrapping her tail around his lower arm, and hummed, projecting an image of rocks, crashing surf and a wild fire lizard fair. She walked up his arm a little way, loosening her tail a fraction, and meeped into his ear.

"A hatching, is it, sweeting?" he asked her, and she cocked her head to one side, her eyes whirling, but gathering speed as she pictured the wild fair careening madly in circles about a mound, and the accompanying sense of urgency grew stronger.

_Lunneth,_ _Tuli says there's fire lizards' hatching a little further up the beach, _he called. _You'd better get the sand off your hide before I ride you, so go and rinse yourself, please. _

_Why have we got to go? Someone else could do that, and you wanted a nap too,_ Lunneth said, opening an eye and watching his rider from where he lay, wings flat against the ground. _It's nice and warm here, and I'm sleepy._

"You're always sleepy," M'rem replied, getting up himself, a little reluctantly, and earned a scold from Tuli who was still balanced on his arm. "C'mon, Lunny, you know you need the exercise, and you'll get fat if you lie about for too much longer." The rider stroked Tuli's head with a forefinger, and she crooned softly, appeased from her shaking, while he sent a comforting thought to the scandalised Lunneth who had denied vehemently that he was in any way fat. _No, you __**aren't**__ fat now, but you could be if you don't stop eating all those wherries and keep lying around on the beach._

There was a grumble from the blue, who rolled reluctantly to his feet and waddled slowly into the sea. He rattled his wings against his back before allowing the surge of the waves to buffet against him, and over him. _I'm clean now,_ Lunneth announced, tinges of annoyance in the mind-voice, still huffy at the image of himself as a fat. _And sand is good for hide... I like it. __**You**__ should try it, M'rem._

"No thank you," M'rem stated solidly, as he bore down on the dragon with his riding straps. "It's good for hide, _not_ skin, and I have skin, you big lump, and I want to keep it." He tossed the straps over Lunneth's ridges expertly, tightening them, and launched himself onto the dragon's back when he was satisfied they were safe; he checked to make certain he had some meat to entice a hatchling in the bag hanging from his waist. "Let's go, Lunny. Tuli is insisting we get a move on, so would you mind passing on the message to a few of the other dragons in case their riders are interested."

_She always insists we get there quickly and is very bossy,_ Lunneth grouched, still irritated at being disturbed from his relaxing afternoon, a wistful yearning tingeing his voice, but gathered himself and sprang into the air, his wings taking a strong downbeat, clearing the earth easily. He circled as he received the directions from his rider, and set off towards the hatching, covering ground swiftly. The dragon asked longingly,_ Will there be bathing afterwards?_

_Of course there will._ M'rem patted the long, smooth neck fondly, and chuckled, knowing that Lunneth might grumble, but would soon be interested enough in the hatching of his tiny cousins as he liked Tuli to sleep curled by one ear. M'rem really hoped they would be quick enough to get to the hatchlings so he could impress another of the charming creatures.

* * *

Chores definitely finished, the girl massaged some sweetsand into her hands to clean them of dirt and removed the apron tied around her middle. She'd had enough of preparing tubers and as it was such a fine day she was going to go for a walk on the beach, down by that outcrop of black rocks that caught the sun and had the lovely pools with the tiny jewelled fish. There was also the chance she might get to see the wild flits that liked basking on the rocks, too, and _that_ was certainly worth disappearing from the Weyr for, even if it was only for a few hours before the sun went down.

Today was different, though. Today, she got the whole afternoon to herself, and she made it out of the kitchens just before Byrta swept towards her with another pan-load of vegetables to prepare. Tyrie could hear the woman begin to trundle in her direction, and steadfastly ignored the shout that followed her disappearing back – _this_ was her time, and that was that.

Tyrie bundled the apron up into a ball, and threw it into the pile of dirty laundry on her way out of the kitchens, dragging her curly blonde hair into a rough braid as she went, and filched some meat rolls to keep her going for the rest of the day. Slipping her feet into her sandals, she grabbed a large, straw hat and jammed it onto her head before trotting swiftly to her escape.

Racing along the footpath, she jumped down from the rocks to get to the path leading to the beach, holding her sunhat firmly in place so it didn't fly off, hurrying because she knew that the firelizard clutch she had also been so carefully watching at the rocks might be hardened enough for a hatching and she wanted to be there, just in case, to see the tiny beasts take flight. Only a very small part of her hoped she could impress one, and this thought she put to one side easily, if reluctantly. It was not for the likes of Tyrie, drudge, to get ideas above her station even though most of the flits of the Weyr came to her for titbits when their owners weren't about. She loved them – their supple bodies, soft hide, pretty voices and the spicy smell they had, and the pictures they would send her were often funny and, sometimes, scandalous. Most of all, she loved their trust.

And that was how she'd found out about the clutch, from one of the chattering fire lizards, who had been snoozing on her lap while she plied the silky green hide with sweetoil. So she had gone in search of it, and sure enough, it was exactly where the little green had seen it, and she'd kept a vigil ever since, sneaking out whenever she could and counting down the days.

She set a blistering pace, and the black rocks loomed quite suddenly so she slowed her gait, caught her breath, and kicked off her sandals so she could scramble to a better position. Digging her toes in, she clambered over the top of the rock and lay on her belly before squirming forward so she could see the small cave where the eggs had been laid. She really was in luck, and she blessed everything that she could for, as she wriggled over the smooth rock surface, she could see that the queen was balanced at the top of the cavern and her head hung down gazing at her eggs. She beat her wings quickly, talons gripping the grass tightly, so that she didn't tip over to fall onto the clutch. Around her, her fair wheeled in dizzying circles, bugling, coming to hover by her before flitting away to rejoin the others, or to settle on various outcrops, jewelled eyes whirling.

One of the creatures noticed Tyrie, but was so used to seeing her there he didn't feel threatened enough by this lanky, young human to begin to mob her so, beyond a cursory examination, the little bronze ignored her. And because he did, so did all the others, which was as well because Tyrie could see that the shells were beginning to crack.

The queen belonging to M'rem suddenly popped out of nowhere, and she fluttered about before disappearing back _between_, no doubt to let the rider know about the commotion going on over here. Tyrie shrank against the rocks; the girl really hoped that they wouldn't arrive too soon as then she'd have to leave, and would miss the tiny ones as they took their first flight. She felt a little cheated, because this was _her_ special thing, and now it would be over.

Tyrie's attention was dragged back from her musing by the hum of the lizards as they all crowded to watch the eggs split open, and she craned her neck to see. One was rocking so hard that it tumbled over and split in half, throwing a tiny green body onto the warm sand, and the fledgling righted herself before shrieking and launching herself towards the sea.

Three more followed in quick succession, a brown and two blues, then two more, both greens, and Tyrie watched with tears in her eyes, wishing one of them would come her way, recalling the two dragon hatchings she'd been lucky enough to witness. She fished in her bag for a meat roll, and brought it out, affected by the pangs of hunger emanating from the hatchlings as they came free of their shells, took a bite and had an idea…

Carefully rummaging in her bag so she didn't disturb the flits, she pulled out the meat slices wedged in the bread and, concentrating ferociously, edged forward on her stomach until she was within a couple of metres. Stretching her arm out, she projected love, and admiration, and held the meat in her hand as an offering, flat against the palm. Tyrie waited, holding her breath, and was rewarded when a tiny green popped into the air beside her, followed by a little bronze, both of who pounced with greedy relish on the morsels in her hand, minute talons digging in as they dragged it away. She smothered a giggle, and watched them bolt the meat then, when that had gone, made certain that those two had more in easy reach.

A sudden noise made Tyrie look up into the sky, and she saw several of the dragons from the Weyr circling into land, the leader being blue Lunneth, so she grabbed her bag of food, much to the little bronze and green's disgust, and slid away from their prying eyes. She'd seen M'rem a few times and knew him because of Tuli, but it wasn't often she'd had much to do with any of the riders. Tyrie hid in the grasses at the base of the rocks in the sand dune, willing herself not to be seen, and listened.

"Just in time, M'rem," said green Tiliath's rider, Lalli, quietly. "Let me have that bag… quick now."

There was some urgent rustling, and a few more muttered comments, then silence reigned while the riders concentrated on the hatchlings. Eventually, after what seemed like hours, Tyrie heard the dragons and their riders depart, and she breathed out a huge sigh. Relaxing, the young woman pushed her feet out into the sand, and wriggled her toes, going over what had happened today. Rising, she dusted herself off, and wandered away from the dune so she could take a better look at where the nest had been.

It was quiet, and only an occasional dragonet flitted about, the newly hatched lizards all feeding with their dam and the rest of the fair. Tyrie allowed a small delighted smile to sit on her mouth, and she picked up her sandals, then started the walk home, a swing in her stride that hadn't been there before, running over to the water edge and letting it flow over her feet. The feel of the water lapping against her ankles was relaxing, and Tyrie thought about her afternoon again, which had ended spectacularly.

Even if she _hadn't_ impressed, she'd fed some hatchlings and witnessed at close hand something really special. Tyrie felt privileged, and deeply happy. It had been a day well spent.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Ok, here is part two, after much editing. Enjoy, or not, as the case may be.**

* * *

Sitting with his back against Lunneth's chest, M'rem stroked the tiny ball of soft brown hide that was curled into the crook of his arm, running a finger along the down-soft back ridges. Tuli was balanced on his shoulder, front paws halfway down his chest, her muzzle a scant few centimetres from the brown fire-lizard as she closely examined him, eyes whirling slightly with green. Lunneth was highly amused by her scrutiny of the newcomer, and the rider could feel the rumble deep in his dragon's chest.

"He's a little beauty, ain't he, Lunny?" M'rem said in hushed tones, gently fingering wings that were gossamer thin and highlighted with hints of metallic brilliance. "Very unusual colouring on the wings, too."

Turning his long neck, Lunneth's eyes were as blue as his hide as he, too, examined the small form in his friend's arms. _They are quite unusual little wings, what with the hint of bronze, and I suppose he's not bad for a brown, M'rem. Not bad at all._

Laughing, M'rem slapped Lunneth playfully on the neck, jostling Tuli, who took flight and chided him half-heartedly before settling on Lunneth's shoulder, where she chirped in disgust before beginning a thorough clean of her talons. "I think they are too, Lunny. Did you get a look at the others that were impressed? I noticed some gold on the greens and brown or bronze on the blues, as well as the bronze on this fellow here."

Lunneth's eyes whirled a little faster as he considered what his rider told him, but he was unconcerned by something that seemed very silly. _I don't know,_ he announced finally. _I do not remember seeing a brown with bronze before, perhaps Ruth does, or one of the queens?_

"Maybe." M'rem was doubtful, but more than willing to go along with his dragon's thoughts on the matter. "Perhaps we should talk to one of them. Would you mind, Lunneth?"

The dragon gave the new fire-lizard further inspection, and the hatchling stirred in M'rem's arms, finally lifting his head and cheeping curiously, eyes whirring slightly. _I will, but later,_ Lunneth decided. _I want to sleep now as I really am very tired, and it's all because of that commotion earlier._

M'rem's mouth twitched, and he arced a brow at the blue, who obligingly huffed a warm breath at him that ruffled his hair. "You must be the laziest dragon on Pern," M'rem said, but his voice was warm with affection, and he lovingly slid a hand down the dragon's neck. "So you don't want to give him a name, or help me decide what to call him?"

A large eye opened, spinning with a little green, as Lunneth thought this over as well. _Why should I, when you have already decided I'm lazy? _The mind-voice was also full of warmth and deep affection for his rider; he really enjoyed playing these games as much as M'rem. _Though if you are really interested in calling him something, how about_ – the dragon mulled it over, and lifted his head to take another look before settling back down – _Chalc?_

The rider stroked his dragon's hide, relaxing into the curve of the great forearm, and leant his head back while he contemplated the idea. "I like that," he decided, then sighed and closed his eyes. "Chalc it is."

* * *

The smell of fresh klah woke M'rem to another bright, hot morning – that and the urgent hunger pangs assaulting his stomach. He opened his eyes to see Chalc sitting on his chest, nose outstretched and eyes red with hunger. The tone of the small beast's thoughts were slightly reproachful, so M'rem moved, sending him tumbling and squawking, and was relieved to see that Lalli was already in his weyr busily chopping meat into small gobbets for her own new fire-lizards. Swinging his legs from Lunneth's arm, he ran his hand through the dark matted tangle he had for hair and entered the room, grabbing a mug as he went past the table. Lunneth grumbled a little, so M'rem sent a soothing thought and the blue relaxed, reassured.

Making his way over to the greenrider, he slipped a familiar arm around her waist, nuzzling at her neck, and set a kiss on her warm skin. This earned him a shove, and a half-hearted swipe, so he slapped her on the rump, and then needed to fight off her more determined efforts because she had bloody hands; the mug had fell to the floor, unnoticed.

"Look to your lizards, Lal," he demanded, laughing, holding her wrists, "they are hungry."

Lalli's eyes sparkled, and she withdrew from the wrestling match, struggling to maintain a dignified front. "You are such a nuisance, M'rem, and you should look to your own." She continued to chop meat, and complained, "It's a good job I was there to see you impress the little fellow, M'rem, or he'd be looking to someone else by now, or – " and she lifted her head to stare him down, alive with mock fury – "he'd have gone altogether. And, I don't blame him."

One of her little blues alighted on the table, and tore at a piece of meat, bolting it into his hungry maw before she could shoo him off. Crooning softly, Lalli beckoned him onto her arm with more meat, and he climbed onto her wrist, wrapping his tail as tight as he could around her. Not to be outdone, his clutchmate landed on her tunic, clinging desperately and reaching out with a taloned paw to snag a piece, crying noisily until she stuffed his mouth full. "There, there, little one," she soothed.

Guiltily, M'rem looked upwards and could see Chalc creeling as he flew, so he snatched up a thumbnail-sized chunk of meat from the counter and held it out. The little fire-lizard came into land, gobbled the offering and then cried for more. M'rem obliged him, and soon had the creature so full he could turn his attention to Tuli, who also wanted something to eat. She came and chose something small, daintily taking it from his fingers, and rendered it with the manners of a perfect lady. Flicking her wings, she took another and headed to a favourite roost by the bathing pool to finish her prize.

"You need to get washed up, M'rem," Lalli observed, stuffing gobbets into her own fire-lizards gullets as fast as she dare, but it wasn't too long before they were sated. Both curled into fat balls of contentment, so she took the opportunity to smooth some sweet oil onto their extended bellies, smiling at the answering chirrups that came from them in response to this. "You stink at the moment."

"Thanks for that." The rider finished oiling Chalc's hide, and admired his handiwork for a moment, then turned his attention on the woman, mischief in his mind – the snort of amusement from Lunneth reached him from outside. "Are you offering to share a bath, Lal?"

Speechless for a moment, Lalli stared at him, outraged, then burst into laughter as she saw the tilt of his mouth. "You are the most insufferable man," she declared, turning so she could pretend affront at the suggestion, regretful that she could not, would not, even think of such a thing, a sentiment that Tiliath wholeheartedly agreed with. "Why don't you take Tuli with you, you know how much she likes to play in the water?"

M'rem sighed, and shook his head, a sorrowful look on his face. "Turned down again, Lalli? Anybody would think you had it bad for K'lund – I mean, Tiliath doesn't have all the choice in this you know, and Igometh isn't nearly as pretty as Lunneth." He began stripping off his tunic, and flung it into the corner of his room before disappearing into the bathing room. The sound of him removing the rest of his clothes reached her, and also the groan of pleasure as the warm water ran over his salt encrusted skin. He called out, "I still need that scrub, wench."

Lalli disregarded the comment, and set about tidying the room, then picked up one of her blue lizards to take a better look at him; he stayed fast asleep despite the handling. "Did you see the markings on these lizards, M'rem?" she asked, as she examined some fine brown streaks that lay on the tiny dorsal ridges and finger-bones of his wings. Looking more closely, she could see a metallic glint on both of them. "There's even some bronze."

"Yeah," came his reply. "I saw it. Tuli… _Tuli_, will you mind your claws, please." There was the sound of vigorous washing, and some splashing as Tuli had decided she was going to join her friend. The gold fire-lizard made joyful trills as she paddled in the bath happily, the sound reaching through the curtain. "Lunny will talk to Ruth about it, and see if he recalls seeing any lizards like it before."

"Let me ask Tiliath if she'll talk to the others that impressed yesterday, too." Lalli reached for her dragon's mind, and the familiar contact suffused her. _Would you ask any of the others, my heart, if their lizards have other colours on them?_

The green dragon, who had been sunning herself next to her weyrmate and listening in to the conversation, answered after a small pause. _Two of the greens have some gold on them, and another brown has bronze. The bronzes that were impressed don't have anything different about them. I hope you're going to tell M'rem to behave himself. _

Lalli stifled a snigger at the the huffiness of the mind-voice._ I will, and thank you, Tilly, I really appreciate that._ Lalli called out to M'rem, "Tilly says the bronzes are quite ordinary, but a few more of the lesser colours seem to have the same differences ours do."

M'rem reappeared from the bathing room with a towel, rubbing at his head, and another wrapped round his waist. Unconcerned by his semi-nudity, he sat on the edge of his cot and began pulling on his clothes, finally finding his favourite blue wher-hide boots, which had been discarded casually under the bed, and the soft leather tunic with the blue-rider knots on the shoulder. He ran his hand over his chin, feeling the beard growth, and contemplated shaving but dismissed it.

"Well, it probably isn't important, Lalli, and they're likely just sports, in the same way Ruth is." He tugged at a boot, jamming his foot into it, wriggling the toes down. "Though… you… can… never… tell – " he looked up at her and grinned – "until they've matured if there are going to be any abilities that're out of the ordinary. What d'you think?"

Lalli raised her brows, and then shrugged. "You're probably right, M'rem. So I guess we should just wait and see, eh?"

"I think so. Not unless something totally unexpected happens." He finished dressing and strode over to the doorway, heading out into the weyr. "And… well, it isn't that important, and at least we know where the wild queen clutches now. It's not as if we couldn't do with a few extra lizards for the holders."

Following in his footsteps Lalli had to trot to catch up as they headed off to the kitchens. "We could always do with a few more," she agreed, slightly out of breath.

* * *

"Tyrie!"

There was a brief pause as if someone drew a breath, before the bellowing recommenced, sending the name echoing and bouncing across the beach to where she was still sleeping.

"Tyrie!"

Silence.

"TYRIE! Get up girl!"

Stretching, Tyrie reluctantly opened her eyes, sitting up abruptly when she realised that the light was spilling through her hut, setting dust motes dancing in tiny spirals. It was brighter than she had expected and that meant she'd also managed to sleep through the call for breakfast, which was unusual because she was always hungry, and felt ravenous now. Attempting to move her legs free of the light cover, Tyrie became aware that something was weighting it down - two small, warm bodies were curled tightly against her legs. She sat straight up, her eyes bulging slightly.

"Coming!" she yelled back hurriedly, as she also heard someone begin to stamp her way past the trees, unable to keep the shock of surprise completely from her voice. She stared in disbelief at the tiny fire-lizards, one green, one bronze, and took the green into her hand gently, marvelling at her good fortune. The miniature wedge-shaped head came from under a peridot wing, and she was squeaked at pathetically, jewel eyes whirling with red streaks, hunger uppermost in the little creature's thoughts. Tyrie directed her attention back to the other hatchling, who had stretched himself, but was now also projecting thoughts of hunger and wistful longing to her and, unable to ignore their need any further, she scooped him up too and swung her legs out of bed.

"I'm coming!" she shouted, as loudly as she could, startling the two hatchlings into taking wing and hiding amongst her warm bed sheets, burrowing their way back to the centre of the bed. Anxiously, Tyrie automatically asked them to be quiet, and they did, silencing their complaints immediately, lying still amongst the rumpled covers.

A dark head poked its way past the curtain hanging over her doorway, and scowled at her. "Have you any idea how much work we have to do today, Tyrie? We're expecting Lord Holders Jaxom and Langrell to collect those new star maps that have just been finished - _and_ the eggs hardening on the sands are as close to hatching as they can be without being dragons..." The woman paused for breath, brown eyes narrow, brows furrowed. "You _know_ we'll need everybody to help prepare for the hatching feast, so I've no idea why you thought you could get away with staying abed?"

Her back towards the door, Tyrie rolled her eyes heavenwards at this tirade and fished about for her bag, which had the remains of some of the meat rolls at the bottom of it. Finding it, she upended it so they bounced onto the floor spilling their warm, greasy contents, and she sent a mental command to the two flits peeping from under the sheet to get the food when she'd gone. An answering sulk came back, but she knew they would listen to her.

She caught hold of and threw on her tunic, then skipped out of the door, neatly slipping her feet into her sandals, sending a bright smile to her companion by way of apology. "I'm really sorry, Netha, I have no idea why I overslept. Will there be any klah, or do I need to make a fresh batch?"

Netha made a sound in her throat, and eyed the other woman, a little annoyed by her seemingly uncaring attitude. "Don't get cheeky with me, girl, you're still young enough to have a clip round the ear. And no, you don't need to make more klah, there's plenty, but you should be clearing the hall and preparing the tables, not thinking about your stomach."

Tyrie continued to smile, the expression fixed, while she listened to a litany of her shortfalls, occasionally nodding as something particularly noxious about her behaviour occurred to Netha. Sighing inwardly, she attempted some interest, but didn't quite manage to restrain her excitement at the thought of her own fire-lizards, which earned a far darker scowl and more than a few comments about being irresponsible.

On the way through the kitchen, after a cheery wave and a wink from Leall that spoke of sympathy, as well as amusement at her expense, she managed to get a mug of hot klah, pouring it from the jug while Netha's back was turned, and swallowing it as she set off at a run to the hall. If she lingered in the kitchen any longer she would have been put to more tuber scraping, and what she really wanted was get involved in the butchering of a few herd beasts so she could grab some scraps for the hatchlings. Pilfering a savoury as she set off, she managed to cram the pastry into her mouth before Byrta missed it, and washed it down with the last of her klah, brushing the crumbs from her tunic and wiping grease from her lips on the back of her hand.

Almost as soon as she walked into the room, a broom was thrust into her hands, so she put the mug down where it wouldn't get broken and set to with a will. The tables in the room had been laid out carefully, making certain that all the right people sat next to each other, and even though this hatching was a very small affair – no queen egg, and only twelve others – there were going to be some important folk sitting down to eat and drink. She cleared dust from under the tables, and set the chairs in their proper places, humming a little as she went. Tyrie did a little dance while she sang, earning yet more curious glances and some irritated ones, too, but she was thinking about the names she wanted for her flits so hardly noticed and, even if she did, couldn't care. They would be Benno, and Shap.

**

* * *

  
**

K'lund – rider of Brown Igometh.

Lalli – rider of Green Tiliath: Fire-lizards – Blues, Jonel and Kavi.

Tyrie – Drudge: Fire-lizards – Bronze Benno, Green Shap.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I know there are some concerns over whether fire-lizard hatchlings would be able to fly etc, so soon after a hatching so I would like to reassure everyone that I have done my research and this is a possibility. When Mennolly impresses her first nine, Anne clearly describes them being able to do all those things that come naturally to flits. Anyhoo, hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

A cool easterly breeze swept in over the beach, and Tyrie welcomed it, undoing the ties at her neck to allow the gentle caress to cool her shoulders and nape, which was damp with sweat. She tipped her head back, bearing her throat, and closed her eyes, the breath of air such a relief from the stifling kitchens that she could have stayed there all evening. No escape was available this late afternoon, however, as the harper was in a meeting with the weyrleaders, discussing the new star halls and what was needed for them to be completed. Sighing, she thought longingly of her cot – her feet ached and were grimy with dirt – and a nice long shower, so she could clean off the day's grunge.

Thinking anxiously of her flits, Tyrie had managed to get some of her time covered by Leall – she owed him one – by telling him she'd forgotten to bring her spare clothes as she intended to stay in the Weyr that night. Leall had squinted at her, but let the white lie pass, and so now she was racing to her cot with a packet of meat she'd filched from under the nose of Byrta, its contents warm and bloody, so she could feed the two little darlings. Her head was full of how hungry they must be, worried that she'd done them a disservice, and that concern gave her a second breath, as well as wings to her heels. As she got closer to her cot, the two hatchlings appeared, popping into the air, crying impatiently, and she moved into the shadows as they landed on her, eyes gyrating red, claws extended.

"Ow, ow... ouch! Careful with those pincers, sweeting." She ripped the packet to pieces hurriedly, avoiding sharp, grabbing talons, bits of meat falling randomly to the ground and Shap sprang on the warm gobbets like a hungry feline, growled in her throat before gobbling the meat so fast it looked as if she'd inhaled it. Benno was no better and within a moment all that was left of the packet were a few tattered bits of cloth, which the two fire-lizards licked at hopefully, turning them over with wistful attention, and spinning orange eyes.

Tyrie dropped to her haunches to reassure them there would be more, fingers gently caressing delicate wings as they pushed soft noses at her, and sat back on her thighs, grey eyes clouding as sudden realisation hit her with all the force of a thunderclap. Benno crawled onto her lap, sensing her distress, and rubbed his head against her hand, which was lying there loosely. Tenderly, she stroked the tiny head knob, but an unexpected sob caught in her throat, causing Shap to squeak in alarm, and fly up to her shoulder so she could bury her head into the girl's hair.

What would _she_ do with two flits, she wondered, at a loss with her predicament. She was just a drudge and had no time to get away to look after them properly, the way they should be looked after. They needed food, and oiling, and more time than she had to give. How was she going to explain about impressing them in the first place, when what she should have done was to go to one of the riders and told them about the nest? But no, she had been selfish and wanted to see them for herself, just for herself, and now look what had happened. Tyrie abruptly realised that both lizards were staring at her, crooning anxiously, and she yanked her emotions back into place, unwilling to upset them more than she already had. She was not usually the sort of girl that felt sorry for herself, and now she had these two, she would have to come clean, even if that meant braving the weyrleaders. Even if, and the thought appalled her, causing a responsive squeak from the two lizards burrowing closer, they took them away from her. She didn't know for sure if they could, but she knew sometimes a flit didn't stay if they were unhappy…

Decision made, Tyrie got to her feet, dusting the sand from her knees, the flits clinging to her precariously, inquisitive chirps questioning the sudden resolve and change of heart they felt in her. Tyrie was uncertain of the welcome she'd get when she went back into the Weyr, but she was going to find out, so she strode, chin high, back the way she'd come, her lizards perched on a shoulder.

Hopeful that she would manage to get to see the Weyrwoman without mishap, Tyrie entered the Weyr after she had taken hold of her courage in both hands again. She glanced around, and made her way into the warmth of the interior, but felt her heart sink when a strident voice called out her name. She might have known Mellna would be on the look out for anything that would cause trouble but hadn't really counted on her being quite so ready to embroil her in yet another argument, particularly today.

Mellna accosted her, standing directly in her path, trouble brewing on her face, staring belligerently, chin jutted forward. Tyrie came to a halt, mentally cursing her bad luck, and tried to appear calm, aware that her little flits were picking up every feeling despite her outer control. Responding to her inner turmoil, Shap and Benno peeked their heads from under her hair, eyes beginning a frantic whirl.

"Where you been? Skivin', as usual?"

"I was given permission to collect a few things from my cot, and now I'm back, but I don't see why I should answer to you, anyway."

The other woman scowled, the imagined slights that Tyrie had committed looming large, and she pursed her mouth unpleasantly. "I never saw Byrta give you no time off."

Tyrie sighed inwardly, remembering why Mellna disliked her so much, but equally certain there was nothing she had done to deserve the woman's loathing. Having Leall moon after her was bad enough, but to be punished for something she couldn't help, and hadn't looked for, was ridiculous, so _this_ was just plain stupidity when she had other, very important, things she needed to do

"She did," she stated firmly, but gently, "so please let me get on, Mellna."

"You're lying again, I know it. Just because you've got Leall fooled doesn't mean you can get anything past me. I know what you are, a good for nothing, raggedy little wretch who thinks she's too good to be here."

"Mellna, please let me go. We can talk about this later…"

"Hah! I'm taking you straight to Byrta so she can hear what you've got to say for yourself."

Listening to the vitriol as it hammered on her ears, Tyrie wondered why it was she'd thought coming here was a good idea; she could feel tears threatening to spill over onto her cheeks, and worse, she could sense the alarm and concern her little friends were feeling as they pressed affectionately against her. She tried again to reach the other woman, the lie coming to her lips easily. "I'll come with you to see Byrta as soon as I've put away my things, Mellna. I promise."

Mellna, angry and suspicious of the woman before her, stood her ground, her hostility almost palpable. Squinting at Tyrie, her short-sightedness finally caught the movement of something on the girl's shoulder, and she peered closely, dawning astonishment causing her mouth to gape.

"Where'd you get them?" she squeaked finally, outraged, as here was more evidence of Tyrie's wrongdoings. "You steal some eggs, did you? You'll be for it now, I can tell you." Mellna punctuated the words with violent stabbing motions of her fingers, jabbing them towards Tyrie's face, and the colour on her cheeks increased.

Alarmed even further by the glee permeating Mellna's voice, Tyrie reached for her and grasped her wrist gently, attempting to stop the shaking, accusatory fingers. "Please don't, Mellna," she pleaded. "I was on my way to see the Weyrwoman about them, right now... I really was."

"Get off me, you!" Mellna shook the hand from her arm then triumphantly raised her own hand, and slapped Tyrie hard. The crack rang out, resounding clearly, and Tyrie gasped in shock, cringing downwards, dumbfounded that Mellna had given way to her baser instincts, then cried out in alarm as Shap and Benno flew straight at her attacker, fury evident in every line of their lithe bodies, and were joined by a number of the other flits in the hold, including Tuli.

As all hell broke loose around them, she heard a dragon roar, and the answer from others as they were disturbed from their rest.

* * *

_M'rem, look over there_, said Lunneth urgently, projecting the figure of a rangy young woman with a tangle of blonde hair.

The rider stopped oiling the rough patch on Lunneth's hide to squint over at the scene beginning to unfold some lengths away from them. Whatever was happening, it was certainly noisy, and the girl seemed to be at the centre of a very heated debate, with much waving of hands and reddening of cheeks that couldn't possibly be due to anything other than anger. He could see she was imploring the other woman, hunching her shoulders in an effort to cringe away and was horrified to see, and hear, the crack of an open palm against the drudge's cheek.

What happened next was a surprise as two very small, extremely angry, fire-lizards had launched an attack on the girl's aggressor, beating at her with their wings, and attempting to rake needle sharp talons down the upraised arm. The other surprise was when Tuli bugled, and flew straight at the older woman, her eyes an angry red, to be joined by Chalc and a few of the other lizards belonging to the weyr. Astonished by such behaviour, M'rem was so shocked he and Lunneth both stared at each other for a second or so. Taking action to stop the fracas, Lunneth roared, and set in motion an even bigger tumult as Adrea's queen bugled imperatively, demanding what had caused all the noise, and why she, Beljeth, as senior queen, had not been informed? Heth added his voice to the query, and other dragons gave voice too, questioning the disturbance.

_I apologise, Beljeth_. Lunneth's eyes whirled a little, shocked at what he had done, but there was a faint smug tone in his voice as the roar had had the desired effect. Tuli had settled down, and so had the other flits, even the two that had been leading the assault on the woman in their attempt to protect the girl. _I think everything has calmed down now. _

There was a stony silence M'rem didn't need an interpreter for, so he pursed his lips, sharing a sympathetic glance with his dragon and loped quickly towards the two women, one of who looked as if she could do with some attention to the scratches that were livid against her skin though not likely to be too serious. As he neared them, he could sense Adrea was not so far behind him, and he quickened his footsteps even more, not relishing the prospect of the demands for explanations. He was rather hoping that the cause would be self-evident and, besides, he could _hear_ Lunny talking to Heth about it all.

Drawing to a halt beside them, he scowled, uncertain what to say, but found his attention was wandering over to the drudge's shoulders where he could see the two hatchlings hiding. Their tails were wrapped as tightly as they could get them around the girl's neck, and their eyes were gyrating furiously, still red with rage. Tuli came and landed on his shoulder, cheeping, but definitely calmer now, as she settled her wings on her back and rubbed his face with her head. Absently, M'rem caressed her, asking her why she had gone to the girl's rescue. Chalc had settled on his other shoulder, and was staring at the little green, his small front paws seated over the front of M'rem's chest.

Lunneth grumbled from his ledge. _She doesn't know. Just that she likes the girl, and wanted to help. I'm sorry, Beljeth, but it seemed the best thing to do when someone was being hit. Tuli was upset, and she's my friend. _

There was a rankled tone in Lunneth's mind voice as he had obviously received a dressing down for behaviour ill-becoming to a blue, and M'rem had a pang of sympathy for his friend as he knew he would be answering some questions as well. He didn't need to wait for long.

"What on Pern is going on here?" demanded the Weyrwoman, appearing beside M'rem with alacrity with K'van at her side, as well as the Weyr's harper, Tevell. She stood beside the bluerider, and eyed him expectantly, waiting for a response, her hands resting on her waist but frowned as she noticed the hand mark on the girl's face. Her kindly nature reasserted itself and she stepped closer, taking a long look at the discolouration just beginning to show. Adrea didn't fail to notice the flits, who hissed at her approach. "Beljeth, would you mind, sweetheart?"

As the two hatchlings settled down, Adrea tilted the young woman's head, her fingers briefly touching the bruise which elicited a sharp intake of breath. Turning hard eyes on the other woman, Adrea asked, her voice a little too calm, "What has happened here, please?"

"Beggin' your pardon, Weyrwoman," she gabbled, "but Tyrie here ain't got no rights to no flits. She's a kitchen drudge, and 'as always been too uppity, thinking she was better 'n' the rest of us." The woman finished on a hard nod, setting her chin firmly, and fixed an already thin mouth into a thinner line, and folded skinny arms across a pinched bosom. "She shouldn't a been away from the hall, neither, as there's work to do, what with the hatching an' all being so close."

Ignoring the tirade, Adrea picked on the one thing she _was_ interested in. "Is that your name… Tyrie?"

Keeping her eyes lowered, Tyrie nodded, and self-consciously tucked her hair back, even though she couldn't quite keep the tremor from her hands. She was suddenly aware that not only was Adrea there, but K'van, too. She croaked, "I'm so sorry, I was on my way to see you when Mellna spotted me. I didn't mean to upset anyone."

"I'm sure you didn't, Tyrie," the Weyrwoman reassured her. Adrea turned her attention to Mellna, eyeing her with disapproval, but maintained a kind tone. "Go and get those scratches seen to, Mellna, then come – "

"But, Weyrwoman…" she whined, interrupting, but was silenced when Adrea held up a hand to forestall any further comment; the hand shooed her away.

"That's enough, I said. I'll speak to you later."

Hanging her head, Mellna headed back towards the kitchens, casting an occasional resentful glance back over her shoulder as she went and nursing the scratched forearm.

Adrea watched her go, and made a mental note to talk to the hold's headwoman about her. She would not tolerate that kind of behaviour from anyone, rider, holder or drudge, and she would make sure it wasn't to happen again. A sentiment that was heartily approved of by Beljeth, who was watching the whole thing with disgust, her momentary annoyance at Lunneth long since gone. K'van placed a hand on his mate's shoulder, cocking his head to one side in interest as he too assessed the hatchling lizards perched carefully on the girl, their wings still spread slightly.

Adrea smiled at him then turned back to Tyrie, extending a finger out towards the little creatures that were currently examining her very intently, and the green, a bold little lady, reached out her snout and sniffed, then chirped querulously, obviously still miffed. The reaction made Adrea laugh unexpectedly, though she stifled it as she saw surprise register on Tyrie's face, as well as the answering smirk on K'van's mouth.

"Well - " she said, with tones of admiration that were so fulsome Shap began to preen herself, showing off gilt-edged wings - "aren't we the little protector, and in one so young. She looks to be the same age as your brown, M'rem."

M'rem leaned forward slightly, a trace of a frown on his forehead as he examined the fire-lizard; Shap submitted to his scrutiny easily, as she sensed no hostility, and she merely folded her wings with a defiant rustle, eyeing him back unflinchingly. "I think they're from the same clutch, Adrea," he announced finally.

"Really?"

"Yeah, there are some interesting markings on her, the same as on Chalc here." He managed to persuade his little brown to walk down his forearm so the Weyrwoman could take a closer look. As Adrea peered at Chalc with interest, the rider went on, "He has some bronze markings on his wings and ridges and this green looks like she's been dipped in gold."

"So he has," Adrea agreed and looked again at Shap. "Would you mind asking her to come down your arm, Tyrie?"

"Shap…" Tyrie asked her lizard quietly, managing to get the green to mince her way down to her forearm, but as Shap seemed to have more than a slight amount of show-off for her personality it wasn't too difficult a task. Shap waited patiently as the riders all looked at her closely, ahhing and cooing over her gilt streaks, enjoying the attention.

M'rem found himself grinning at the little creature's audacity, and her obvious acceptance of the attention she was receiving as right and proper, though he could also see that Tyrie was discomfited by it. Sweeping a finger along Shap's soft green nose, he looked up into Tyrie's eyes and winked at her. "She's a little beauty, alright."

Swallowing, Tyrie nodded, and allowed a smile to answer the one in the bluerider's eyes. "She is," she said shyly, pride in her lizard coming to the fore.

"You must have been at the beach yesterday." He asked, continuing the tickle to a green chin, "Why didn't we see you, and why didn't Tuli know you were there?"

Adrea and K'van smiled at the girl too, waiting for her to respond to the question as this would be most interesting. Tyrie pulled her arm back towards her body, causing Shap to squeak in surprise and irritation at being snatched from her admirer, and she took a deep breath, spitting it out in a rush. "I asked her not to say anything."

K'van's brows rose, as did his mate's, and the harper cocked his head. "Is that so?"

Tyrie was aware that all the people surrounding her were paying a great deal of attention to her now, and her nervousness began to show in the tremble of her hands. "They listen to me," she offered by way of an explanation, uncertain if it would help, but knew it sounded feeble even to her.

"They listen to you," repeated Adrea, a little taken aback by so simple a statement, a sentiment closely echoed in her mind by Beljeth who had rumbled from her ledge. _Who is this girl, Adrea of my heart?_

Tyrie nodded, aware of more than kindly concern now. "The lizards have always listened to me."


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. An update for you all, and one I hope you'll enjoy. Btw, happy Christmas! :))**

* * *

K'Lund sat at the table spooning large quantities of cereal into his mouth, chewing earnestly, his attention fixed on M'rem. Every now and again he paused his spoon, and listened intently, the milk dripping back into his bowl.

"What do we know about her?" he asked finally, taking a large gulp of cold juice as the day had started out hot and sticky.

Breaking a piece of warm bread to stuff into his mouth, and feeding some titbits to Chalc, who was begging from whoever he could rather shamelessly, M'rem shrugged. "Not a lot. She's been here since the tsunami back in '31. Orphaned, from what I heard, and has been working as a drudge – here - ever since."

Lalli, seated beside her weyrmate, propped her chin on a fist and stared thoughtfully at the bluerider. "I know I've seen her about."

"Mmmmnnn," agreed K'lund around another mouthful.

Soothing Chalc, who was fluttering his wings and had his front paws on K'lund's arm with his mouth agape, M'rem also gestured agreement. "Yeah… Tuli really likes her, and so do the other lizards, or so Lunny says."

Unbidden, Lunneth interjected, loudly enough that all three riders heard him. _I know the others like her, M'rem. It isn't something I made up just because I wanted to, you know. I'm not a silly hatchling._

Lalli stifled a giggle, putting her hand over her mouth, and K'lund smirked, while M'rem sent an apology to the offended blue, sharing a sheepish look with his companions. "I'm sorry, Lunny, you're right. I didn't mean that to come out the way it did."

Lunneth snorted clearly, the sound reaching them all, as well as the mental huff that accompanied it. _Good_, he said. _I have an itchy patch on my back which needs looking at._

"You have an awful lot of patches these days, Lunny," remarked his rider dryly, recognising a scold, and accepting it in good humour.

_That's because you aren't as good to me as you like to think you are_, Lunneth rejoined, his voice full of amused rebuke. _I have no idea why I let you get away with so much._

Laughing openly, M'rem had the grace to look pained. "I'll check on it once I've eaten my breakfast, Lunny, I promise." He managed to coax Chalc away from K'lund with a piece of sausage, which was wolfed down greedily, then the flit yawned and clambered onto M'rem's shoulder, wrapping his tail around his neck. "This tiny fellow," remarked M'rem, a little exasperated, "is just about the greediest fire-lizard in the Weyr – or anywhere, come to that."

"Oh, I don't know," Lalli observed, casting her mind back to the exploits her own two had got up to in the quest for food that morning. The blues were currently fast asleep in the sun with Tiliath, glistening with health, who was also enjoying the heat of the morning. "Jonel and Kavi have massive appetites for their size, and I swear they are growing faster than usual."

"Yeah," mumbled K'lund, through the last mouthful of cereal, a little impatiently, as he had had to put up with the two flits behaviour that morning. "But what about the girl, M'rem? Did you hear anything else?"

Shifting uncomfortably, M'rem eyed them both and said, "Adrea gave me the task of looking after her, as she thinks she should be a candidate for an egg – " he chewed his cheek for a second, then opened his palms out in front of him in a helpless gesture – "because all the flits listen to her, and her lizards come from the same clutch as the ones Lal and I impressed."

K'lund's brows climbed their way into his hairline, and he choked on his juice, coughing and spluttering, alarming all their dragons, as well as M'rem and Lalli – who was pounding on his back – until they all realised he was laughing. Disgusted, Lalli and M'rem settled back down, sending calming thoughts to dragons and lizards, and they scowled at the miscreant.

"No, no, he's fine… thank you. Really he is." Lalli waved off the concerned help of one of the adjoining tables, and eventually the kafuffle died back down to the pleasant, busy, hum of the morning.

Once he'd managed to control his mirth, the brownrider lifted his head up to look into M'rem's eyes, hazel meeting brown, and he rubbed away the tears left by his explosion. He lifted a finger, and pointed it at M'rem's chest. "You? A baby sitter? Oh, that's good."

Folding his arms, M'rem arched a brow at the other man, managing to convey hurt and annoyance in the twist of his mouth. "Well, thanks, dear brother. Thank you very much for your support and understanding."

"C'mon, man," K'lund cajoled him. "Even you have to see the funny side of that, M'rem. You know full well you're not really the mothering type."

"Or the fatherly, come to that," added Lalli, her eyes were sparkling with laughter, but her gaze was sympathetic. "And," she added, giving him hard stare, "you're such an outrageous flirt your reputation ain't exactly glowing plus, ever since you impressed Lunny, you've been in more scrapes than I like to remember."

_That's not my fault_, the dragon said clearly, obviously interested in the conversation, certainly enough so that he felt he had to talk to all three of them.

"I hear you, Lunneth," grinned K'lund, then tore a piece of bread to put in his mouth, hot, tasty and covered in honey. "How come Lunny hasn't picked up on the girl before, M'rem? I mean, if we got a candidate for an egg right under our noses then surely one of the search dragons – one of the best ones too – would have sensed her?"

"I dunno," M'rem said, looking baffled. "Lunneth says he never noticed her before, although he knew the lizards listened to someone in the Weyr. He just never made the effort to find out more about it."

Lalli leant forward, elbows on the table, and considered. "That's typical of a dragon, though. If they don't think it's important they won't pass it on. It's only when it's really blatant they can see there could be consequences."

"True…" her friend agreed. "But, Lunny usually tells me his impressions of people he finds for search, and she's the first one he ever missed." M'rem looked a little rueful. "Another possible reason for me nurse-maiding, I suppose."

"So what are you going to do with her?" K'lund took a final swig of juice, and leant back, placing an arm around the back of Lalli's seat, so that his hand rested on her shoulder. "Are they going to put her to the clutch that's hardening here, or…?" Leaving the question hanging, he waited for M'rem to respond, and gave Lalli a squeeze, smiling warmly at his weyrmate.

"Adrea thinks she could be gold material, as it's a rare skill she's got there. Trouble is, we know next to nothing about her, apart from the fact that she's orphaned, and been here since the flood."

'Well, that doesn't mean she's no good," Lalli said, "or couldn't be a rider – even a gold rider – "

The bluerider waved that suggestion away easily. "'Course not. But –" and then M'rem leaned forward, his face grave – "the lass has no memories _before_ she came to Southern, either. She was badly injured when one of the riders from Ista found her and brought her here, head stuff, so no one was certain if she'd live, but she did, and the rest, as they say, is history."

"Shards, that's terrible," Lalli murmured, her gentle heart affected by the thought. "Maybe we should just help her adjust to the idea of being a candidate for a gold egg?"

"But… what are you going to teach her, M'rem?" K'lund insisted, his mind completely fixed on the prospect of him looking after someone.

"How to be nice to other people," M'rem suggested slyly.

"Oh, funny."

"You deserved it. I'm not certain what Igometh or Lalli see in you, brother."

"Apart from charm, humour, astonishing good looks…?"

"A family trait, my dear brownrider, so there's nothing to choose from there. Do better – "

_Are you two going to squabble all morning, or can I have something for my back? It's really very itchy, _complained Lunneth, intruding on the conversation again; he added, almost as an afterthought, _I like Tyrie, too._

Sending another apology to his dragon, M'rem cocked a brow at the other two. "Well, that settles it, I guess. If the girl has Lunneth's approval then we should all jump to it and make certain she has the help she needs."

* * *

Tyrie folded her sheets carefully, smoothing down the creases, still feeling very uncertain about everything that had happened to her. Shap and Benno, recently fed and sated, sat watching her with curiosity from the perch they'd found on the windowsill, their opalescent eyes whirling slowly with yellow in their depths. The green crooned softly, sending impressions of the warm sill, and the breeze to her friend, almost seeming to want to help the girl to become calmer, certainly at ease with her own situation. Benno was stuffed to the gills, and his impressions were entirely contented.

Continuing to fold her stuff into neat piles, Tyrie gathered up some of the smaller items and stowed them into the bottom of the box she'd been given, arranging them so they fit neatly. Then, moving to a small hidey hole situated in the room's walls, she inserted her fingers into the chink and found the single thing she'd had on her when she came to Southern, apart from what she'd been wearing. From her fingers, the broken chain dangled and in her palm rested the lovely, crystal pendant that was her only legacy. Set in silver the stone caught the light, its internal fires as brilliant as dragon eyes, and she stroked a finger down its smooth surface, wondering at its perfection, lost in the many-coloured hues that danced within it. Emerging from her contemplation, she found the small leather pouch she'd sewn to store it in, and tucked it carefully away inside, wrapping the thong as tight as she could to keep it safe. The pendant had been hidden for a long time because of resentment from some of the other drudges, and even now she knew it would be a foolish thing to have on display.

Byrta had helped rescue it a few years ago, after a tussle, when the chain had been snapped by an avaricious hand grabbing at it, and she'd told the girl, in no uncertain terms, that if she wanted to keep such a thing safe then she'd better not wear it round the likes of some. The cook's words had been meant kindly, as Byrta had a soft spot for Tyrie, and she'd also supplied the leather that the pouch was made from, helping the girl to stitch it, teaching her a few rudimentary sewing skills. From that day, Tyrie had kept the pendant safe, hiding it in various places until those that were envious finally stopped trying to find it.

She placed her pendant, in its pouch, carefully in the bottom of the box, covering them with the folded bits and bobs, making certain they would be safe from sight. Sighing, she picked up her box of meager belongings and, casting a final look around, she stepped out into the day, placing her feet firmly on the new path that was being laid out before her. Benno and Shap flew straight to her shoulders, wrapping their tails around her neck, their eyes glittering, and hummed softly together, the sound a gentle descant, their presence soothing.

Unexpectedly, Tuli suddenly popped into the air beside her, and with another audible pop, disappeared again. Tyrie arched a brow, knowing there was never going to be a moment she could be truly on her own now that _everyone_ knew about her ability. The flits _would_ listen to her, but not if their owners were insistent about finding her, as that was something she'd already tried with another of the Weyr's little beasts, who looked to Charlv, one of the fosterlings currently living there.

Sighing, she continued walking towards the Weyr, certain that M'rem would soon show up, with all kinds of instructions, orders, and general ideas of how she should behave. It wasn't that she disliked the bluerider per se, but she was wary of him as several of the girls had been bitten with a crush on him, and were all too ready to be at hand when Lunneth flew a proddy green and, she wasn't quite ready to see that she needed that much instruction about being a candidate for an egg. She was hoping M'rem was just an unfortunate hiccup, but one she could cope with as long as he didn't play some of his silly tricks on her. Really, she considered, it was the blue dragon she was excited about getting to know, as he was surely one of the handsomest beasts in the Weyr, with his royal blue hide, midnight wing sails, and he was so beautiful.

_I will make certain he behaves himself, Tyrie_, said a pleasant tenor voice in response to her thoughts. _And thank you for the compliment._

So startled she stopped dead in her tracks, Tyrie's mouth dropped open before she clamped it shut and bit her tongue as she did. "Ow!" There was a noise like laughter running through her mind, and she also found herself knocked to the ground in a flurry of limbs, box, clothes, and deeply disgruntled flits. "OW!"

A hand came into view, and she looked up into a pair of amused brown eyes, thick black hair falling around a strong face with a wide, sensitive mouth that was currently stretched into a big, white, grin. "Sorry about that," said M'rem. "But I think you should be looking where you're going, you know."

Nonplussed, Tyrie just sat on the ground, staring at him like a lackwit before giving herself a really hard mental shake. "Lunneth spoke to me," she squeaked, grabbing the proffered hand and getting hauled to her feet unceremoniously. Her lizards whirled about over her head before landing on her shoulders again.

"He does that," M'rem said, and crouched to pick up her spilled things, scattered across and into the sand. Dusting them off, he placed them back into the box carefully, after he'd righted it, and then the light hitting the pendant attracted his attention. Picking it up, he rose fluidly to his feet and stared at the piece of jewellery in his hand. He wasn't allowed to look at it for long as Tyrie had grabbed it back, and was turning it over in her fingers, examining it carefully. "It's important to you?" he asked.

Looking up at him, she gave a mute nod. "It's all I have of who I once was."

"Very important, then?"

Tyrie gave a little wisp of a laugh, and bent over to retrieve the pouch lying on the ground; she carefully coiled the chain around the pendant and tucked it back in the pouch again before slipping it into her waistband. She gazed up at the rider, then gave another nod. "Yes. It is."

M'rem stared hard at the girl in front of him, into grey eyes fringed with black lashes that were currently examining him keenly - with more than a hint of caution in their depths. Her whole manner was refreshing, cautious yet polite, and quite assertive, but not entirely unafraid of the changes occurring in her life. "I'll carry the box the rest of the way, Tyrie, as it's my fault they ended up on the floor."

A smile flickered over her face, and the guarded look disappeared to be replaced by humour. "That's kind of you, but I can do it myself."

"Oh, I insist," he grinned and sketched a mock bow, making a very fine leg, then swept the box up and started walking towards the Weyr. "If Lunny likes you, then that's good, as he has _very_ discerning taste."

Tyrie blushed, the colour staining her tanned skin suddenly and unexpectedly, but it was a surge of pleasure that she felt. "I was so flattered that he would speak to me," she said, her voice brimming with pleasure.

"He likes people," M'rem explained. "He will sometimes talk to people if he is curious about what they are doing. He says it passes the time when I'm busy."

"He's a very nice dragon," she said.

_Yes, I really am._

Lifting her head up, Tyrie looked across at M'rem to see if he had heard that, and he was gazing at her with a lop-sided grin, then he chuckled so infectiously, she joined in.

"He also thinks he's very funny," M'rem pointed out unnecessarily, still amused by his dragon's attitude towards the girl.

Walking beside the rider, Tyrie was suddenly filled with an overwhelming sensation of astonishment. Her life had completely changed in the course of a few hours, and all because she'd decided to take a risk and not tell anybody about a fire-lizard clutch. She hadn't realised how her talent for talking to the flits was so important, and she still didn't see that it could be, especially as they always listened to the queens, and to the white dragon if he was about. The girl gave a mental shrug, dismissing the thought because it _had_ been a big deal, and then wondered about being put forward as a candidate for an egg. Surely she was too old now? She knew that most riders impressed before they got to twenty, and here she was on the cusp of that birthday, if not already past it as she was uncertain exactly how old she was.

Tyrie was still really uncertain whether she wanted to be a rider as she had never really thought much further than the possibility of impressing a lizard, and now she had two. Lost in her thoughts, she was unaware of the man walking beside her, and that he was becoming uncomfortable with her silence.

Normally garrulous, M'rem found he wanted to make conversation, but felt unable to. So they continued in silence until they entered the Weyr, not pausing until Tyrie had entered the chambers reserved for candidates and, sometimes, especially this close to the end of a Pass, guests.

"I'll leave your things here, shall I?" he enquired, uncomfortable, and at a loss, uncertain how to deal with this young woman or whether to stop a little longer.

Tyrie looked up at him again, and gave that odd smile he'd noticed earlier. "Thank you, bluerider, sir… er…" Trailing off, she looked at him quizzically and waited for him to tell her what she was to call him.

"M'rem, is my name, Tyrie, and I would be pleased if you would call me by it."

The smile faded, to be replaced by something quite solemn, but pleased. "Thank you… M'rem… - " and she tested the sound of it in her mouth, her fingers fiddling unconsciously with the pouch ties at her waist – "M'rem, rider of blue Lunneth."

The rider smiled kindly at her, and gave a brief nod. "I'll be back a bit later today and then we can start talking about caring for flits, if you like. But, I'm certain that Lalli will be about to help if you want?"

"I'll be fine, thanks. I just need to put my things away, and Adrea wants to see me too."

"In that case, Tyrie, I will leave you and talk with you on my return."

The bluerider turned on his heel and left, leaving the young woman to begin to sort through her things.

* * *

_I really do like her, M'rem. I just don't know why I've never noticed her before._ The blue was still very puzzled by his omission, and as they circled above Ista Weyr to come in to land, he had been thinking the whole thing over very carefully.

M'rem was impressed by his friend's concerns, but couldn't see what there was to worry about. "Well, we know about her now, Lunny, and that's all that matters."

_I suppose so_. But Lunneth sounded unsure, and landed briefly to let his rider down before springing aloft again to sit on the ridges. The mental sigh reached M'rem, and the dragon added, _I just need to understand what I missed so I don't do it again._

M'rem sent a comforting thought, and had his arm taken by an older brownrider in greeting, who had approached him as he'd alighted. Clasping each other, the younger man smiled, pleased to see his uncle, N'gran, for the first time in an age. "Good to see you, uncle."

"You too, boy. To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

M'rem released the arm, and said, "I need to talk to the Weyrleaders about the rescue of a girl by one of your riders eight turns ago."


End file.
